A Secret Savior
by Wandering Through Existence
Summary: In what seemed like a pointless battle against a fierce hollow, Ichigo finds himself faced with death. But when he wakes up he finds that someone has saved him! Will this secret savior turn out to be a secret lover? IchixHichi Yaoi Warning: Sexual Content


BUWAHAHA it is finally done! Welcome to Kado Adiyoshi's third yaoi fan fiction!

Warning! This is YAOI [guy on guy love rated M for sexual content!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Ichigo or Hichigo but I will still pray!

A Secret Savior

Ichigo breathed heavily as he watched what was in front of him through an angry eye. His other eye was forced closed by the blood running down the side of his face. Once arm hung limply at his side, a trail of blood coming out from under his sleeve, dripped from hi finger into the small puddle of blood forming around his feet. With his other arm the substitute shinigami struggled to keep up zangetsu. A hollow as clear as day to all shinigami or anyone with a high spiritual energy laughed down at the orange hair teen. This hollow was strong, a lot stronger then Ichigo had thought. "Ha! Foolish Shinigami! How dare you underestimate me!" it bared it's teeth, all of them large, sharp, and yellow. It's hollow mask with strange black markings and the glowing whiteness of it sent shivers down the boy's spine.

His arm shook, zangetsu had suddenly become increasingly heavy. Pain filled Ichigo to his very core. _I'm going to die…_he thought as he watched the hollow advance closer through suddenly doubled vision. The only possible way to escape this with his life was if someone saved him, but no one was around, no way to contact anyone, no way to live. An insane laugh as the hollow lunged forward filled every corner of Ichigo's mind. The last things Ichigo remembered was suddenly feeling light headed, and then darkness.

Calmness, warmth, and……no pain? He must be dead, hazel eyes opened slowly and watched his ceiling. Ichigo turned his head to the side, his desk, closet, door, he was in his room but…how? Had it all just been a dream? Sitting up slightly he looked down at his body which told him no. The boy was shirtless, his shinigami still on yet torn and blood covered. Bandages covered his upper body but he felt no pain! Sure he was a little sore but compared to the pain he should be in, this was nothing. This could only mean someone had saved him! Ichigo's first thought was Inoue but he immediately dismissed it, the fact that she had healing powers was one thing, but there was no way Orithime could've defeated the hollow all by herself, not to mention she would've stayed by his side until he awoke. So then who? Ishida? Chad? Renji? Rukia? "Damn I'm getting a headache…" he muttered getting out of bed he swayed a bit, holding onto the wall for support. When he made it to the hallway Ichigo could walk on his own, his head a lot more clear now. It was times like these that he was grateful his family was away on a trip. He could only imagine Yuzu's reaction to the sight of her brother, bandaged up still with dried blood all over him.

After a shower and some lunch Ichigo lay, back in his body, on his bed. With his arms behind his head the teen's strong arms were exposed by his black t-shirt, followed by skinny dark blue jeans and white socks. An hour passed by, the strawberry finally got up, maybe a walk outside would clear his head. Grabbing his wallet, a jacket, and his shinigami badge Ichigo left the house.

The air was cool, it felt nice against his skin. As he walked Ichigo mostly looked up toward the sky, the clouds moved slowly, gracefully, so soft and careless. How he wished he could be a cloud sometimes. He stopped, letting his head fallback, tilting to the side slightly Ichigo looked towards the park. It was filled with trees and bushes, and somewhere within those trees was where the fight was held. Ichigo didn't know how or why, but he ended up in that exact spot, those who could see hollows could probably see the blood. Who had saved him? Damn this was pissing him off. He could see it, the dried blood where he stood he collapsed, but then a few paces in front of the spot was…more blood? Drips of blood from the spot lead off into the trees. Something jumped inside Ichigo and the teen began to follow the trail at a run.

He stopped, breathing heavily, the sight before him sent mixed emotions through his body. Hichigo Shurosaki, his hollow self, with golden eyes, blue tongue, white skin and hair. But, there was new color added to the albino, red. Hichigo lay in a no better condition then Ichigo had been in, maybe worse. Thoughts raced through his mind, suddenly it all made sense. Hichigo was strong, possibly strong then Ichigo, the hollow probably fought the beast and won all on his own! That and the fact that the hollow had healing powers and enormous pride, the albino probably healed him and had zangetsu take him back home, explaining why the hollow decided not to stay by Ichigo's side. It all made sense! Clenching a fist Ichigo dropped to his knees and placed a soft hand on the messy white hair, "Hichigo…" he whispered. Golden eyes opened slowly, "king…" the albino said, his voice hoarse. Tears threatened Ichigo, "b-baka…" he said softly earning a small smile from the other. Shaking his head he scooped the blood form into his arms bridal style. Obviously the hollow hadn't healed himself because he'd used all his energy healing Ichigo. He walked as quickly as possible, ignoring the stares of people who couldn't see the hollow, one question ran constantly through his mind. Why had the hollow saved him?

The strawberry sighed watching the steam from his tea slowly rise before disappearing into the ceiling. The hollow laid on Ichigo's bed breathing evenly in his sleep. Once Ichigo had gotten him home he immediately began cleaning and dressing his wounds. When everything was taken care of Hichigo lay looking the same as Ichigo himself had, shirtless, shinigami pants, and bandages. _He's been sleeping for hours now……_Ichigo thought worriedly. Well the albino had lost a lot of blood along with using up his energy healing Ichigo, the strawberry wouldn't be surprised if the hollow slept for days. Still Ichigo wanted him to wake, because Hichigo being awake would give him the good feeling that the albino was still alive, while the hollow slept however, he would remain worried until Hichigo awoke. Sipping his tea silently he watched the content face of the hollow, twitch every so often from his dreams. He supposed since the day he had decided on his gay sexuality his hollow had been acting out of character. Perhaps Hichigo was……gay too?

"_Damn it, what is that baka doing!" the hollow clenched his fists, "get up Ichigo! Fight! Stop being so weak god damnit!" Zangetsu smile watching a sideways cloud float downwards, "are you going to help him?" he inquired. "Of course not but-" the hollow snapped glancing back at the scene, "king! Pay attention! He's coming!" With that Hichigo disappeared from the distorted blue world._

Golden eyes opened slowly, then fully, where….was he? He tried to move and then pain flashed through his body, Hichigo hissed in pain. Gentle hands could be felt on his shoulders, leading him down onto the oh so comfortable mattress. His vision was blurry and doubled, but by the time he was laid back onto the bed he could see his king hovering over him clearly. Ichigo smirked, "that's an interesting look on your face hollow." The albino scowled turning his confused facial expression back to its usual stern look. "Wh-Where…"

"My House"

"How-"

"I carried you"

And-"

"I'm fine" all the questions Ichigo interrupted with a short simple answer. "But…why?" the albino asked slightly confused, "baka! That's my line!" Ichigo sat back into the spinning desk chair turning to face the bed. Hichigo blinked before reverting his gaze to the ceiling. "Don't forget that if you're stupid enough to die then I die too…" He stopped, looking over at the orange haired teen, watching the boy smirk, "that may be true but…that wasn't the reason…was it Hichigo?" They sat in silence for the longest time. The air was thick and the atmosphere uncomfortable. Hichigo broke the silence by sitting up, grunting in pain. "Lay down hollow you-" the albino swatted the teens offering hands away. "Save it" he snarled getting up and out of bed he swayed. "Where are you going?" Ichigo demanded, irritation in his voice. "Shower Hichigo said simply.

Ichigo looked up dully as his hollow came downstairs. Secretly he was happy to see that the hollow had healed himself and was now in clean clothes. "Damn! Why're human clothes so uncomfortable!" the albino snarled as Ichigo cocked a brow at him before turning back to the tv. The hollow plopped next to his king on the couch and both watched some strange guy cross his arms laughing, "BWAHAHAHAHHA!" on a commercial. His eyes drooped, the sounds of the tv show dulling in volume. The albino was so tired, maybe he shouldn't have used his healing powers so quickly. Something snapped Hichigo out of his tired daze, looking toward his king lazily he blinked, "hm?" "I said go to bed" Ichigo growled, a white hand lashed out grabbing the teen's collar pulling Ichigo forward, enjoying the small yelp that followed. "Don't think you can boss me around king I-" he stopped. Their faces were so close, the albino could see all of his kings features from his deep hazel pools to the slight blush spread across his face "Um…" Hichigo's mind had gone blank, both of the almost identical teens felt themselves moving forward. Closer…closer until their lips touched, it was sweet and brief, after they pulled back it took only a moment of black and golden eyes looking into deep hazel ones before it happened again. This bruising kiss proceeded to tongues before both found themselves lost in passion. The grip loosened on Ichigo's shirt as Hichigo felt fingers grip his white locks. Somehow when Hichigo came back to reality he found himself in what should've been an awkward position. Ichigo on his back, his knees up, and face flustered. Hichigo with his fingers also threaded through the orange locks, his legs laying in between the boy's open knees, a dark blush spread across the albino's face. Ichigo was frightened and confused…but also slightly turned on by all this. Both knew as they studied the other's face, this was no time for questions, feelings, what was right or wrong, it was about right then and there. Once both understood they attacked each other's lips once more, their tongues sliding and dancing together.

White hands slid under the black cloth onto heated tan skin. He slowly felt ever muscle and scar on his king's sexy upper body, working his way from the navel up. Ichigo arched his back, a muffled moan sounding from his occupied lips as he felt fingers move slowly over the already hard nipples. Hichigo smirked pinching both nubs hard, earning a gasp from his king. Both shirts were quickly removed as Hichigo went to work nipping and sucking at Ichigo's neck, shoulders, and collar bone. "A-ah…hn…H-Hichigo.." the strawberry moaned, feelings the expert blue tongue torture his tan nipples. The hollow smirked catching the nub between his teeth causing the teen to arch again, moaning loudly. Again Ichigo was grateful his family was on a trip. The hollows teeth clamped down on the other nub, giving it equal torture, slamming Ichigo out of his vision of his family's reaction.

Panting breaths, flushed tan skin, the muscular body sweat soaked. His king was a beautiful sight indeed. "Hnn…H-Hichigo…ah wait.." the strawberry moaned as the hollow did circles around his navel with his tongue while he undid Ichigo's jeans. "Aw is lil king embarrassed…" the hollow teased, hooking his thumbs into the pants and boxers. Ichigo blushed, "ah..hn wait I…we shouldn't" he gasped when the cool air hit his exposed skin and the hollow engulfed his erection into the warmth of his mouth. Licking up and down the length, nipping and sucking at the throbbing head. Strong hands gripped Ichigo's ass holding it firmly, causing his lower half to hover slightly above the couch cushion. The strawberry whimpered, he was unable to move away from the tantalizing mouth. Ichigo's eyes were closed tight, the pleasure was to intense to open them, embarrassing moans escaped his mouth. The teen's eyes shot open when he felt something prodding his entrance. 'Ah..nn…H-Hichi….ah..H-Hichig-go!" one, then two fingers entered him, stretching the tight hole in a scissor like motion. It hurt like hell but suddenly Ichigo saw stars, moaning and arching his back. "Ah there it is" the hollow sneered pressing against the prostate again, earning the same sweet reaction from his king.

"Hnn…" Ichigo was struggling, he felt odd. It wasn't fair! Hichigo still had his ants on! The hollow smirked removing his fingers and mouth from their jobs, causing Ichigo to whimper disapprovingly. "Patients kin patients" the albino teased quickly removing the remainder of his clothes, making the teen feel a bit better. The strawberry blushed seeing Hichigo's excitement, and then next thing he knew, he was once again face to face with his hollow self. Nothing was said, nothing had to be said, both seemed to say everything in one moment before the hollow thrust deep inside his king. "AH!" Ichigo screamed, a mixture of blood and precum already leaking from his opening. Oh god it hurt so much, but it felt so good! The hollow smiled crashing their lips together as he began to thrust in a steady rhythm, muffling the pained screams of his king. After a while it became easier to thrust in and out of the substitute shinigami. The hollows length lubricated with blood and precum. Ichigo moaned, it was more pleasure then pain now. With one strong thrust Hichigo could tell he had brushed against the prostate. Angling himself he slammed into it dead on. Ichigo cried coming all over both of their lean stomachs. "Ngh-" Hichigo cringed bearing his face into the tan shoulder as Ichigo's muscles contracted around his length during his orgasm. With one final thrust the hollow came, shaking slightly ad moaning in pleasure.

Removing his deflated length from Ichigo's leaking hole he collapsed on his king. "D-damn you king…why do ya have t'be so damn sexy" Ichigo smiled taking the albino's chin he kissed his hollow softly. "Because it results in something like this…" Ichigo said simply. Hichigo smirked, "yea..hmm.." the hollow gave Ichigo a look which made the teen uneasy. "I wonder how many results I can get out of you…"

"W-what!?"

PHEW! Ok I thought my Fruits Basket story took long, this one took _forever_! But it's finally done! I wrote this one down before I typed it up and had a few of my friends read it, 2 out of the 4 that read it got the ending so please lemme know if you got it! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
